The Last Arena
by Laserfire
Summary: Set during Mockingjay.Katniss and Gale were captured in an attempt to save Peeta. But Snow has one final punishment, one that makes Katniss' time in an arena a three. One that tests both Peeta's and Gale's love for her. One that tests the people's power.
1. Chapter 1

**This probably won't happen in Mockingjay but I got the idea whilst walking to the shop this morning and decided why not.**

**Katniss and Gale were captured in an attempt to save Peeta. But Snow has one final punishment, one that makes Katniss' time in an arena a three. One that tests both Peeta's and Gale's love for her. One that tests the people's power to fight for their right to live in a sadistic world.**

**The Last Arena**

I wake, my head throbbing to the touch of someone prodding me, urgently.

"P..Peeta?" He nods but he doesn't look happy to see me. If anything, he looks scared. His face is bruised and his eye is black.

"What did they do to you?" I lean forward but he recoils from me. I narrow my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. They threatened my family, they threatened District 12. They said if I didn't tell, they'd kill everyone." His face is screwed as though he remembers the pain they'd caused him. But we had miraculously escaped somehow.

"What did you tell them?" A soon as I say it, it hits me. He bows his head in shame.

"You told them where we were didn't you? I trusted you and you..." I start to stand up but he pulls me back down.

"You have to believe me, Katniss. I didn't want to hurt you. You mean everything to me..."

"Don't even go there! You jeopardized the chance to break the Capitol's rule! What do you think I was doing in 13? Shoe shopping?" My voice is growing louder and louder and he notices by the pain on his face. But I don't care what they put him through. I told him we were coming for him. That should've been enough.

"No, I...I had to. Please, you don't know what it feels like!"

"I don't know what it feels like? How do you think I've been living for the last year? My family have been threatened! My best friend was threatened! Where the hell are we anyway?" I demand, I can barely control the anger boiling inside of me.

He shakes his head.

"I don't know."

"Great help you are! You know,..."

"Katniss."

I freeze. It isn't Peeta who spoke but another voice I recognize. One that I've depended on throughout this rebellion. Gale.

I turn around. He stands in front of me, his face as confused as mine. Without thinking, I tackle him with a hug. He returns it strongly.

"I thought you were dead." He whispers in my ear.

"I'm not. I'm right here and we are going to finish this."

We break apart and I follow Gale's gaze all the way over to Peeta.

"Gale, I can..." Peeta tries to start but I don't want to hear it and I know Gale won't want to either.

"Where are we?" I ask him. His face goes into a neutral state.

"It looks like the woods but I'm not too sure how we got here. I mean, last time I checked we were..."

"On our way to the Capitol to _save him."_ There's a bitter side to my tone and I see Peeta look down again.

"Yes. But where's everyone else? Where are your parents?" He asks. I don't have an answer so I look to Peeta. He doesn't have an answer either. We are silent and the silence allows us to hear a small gushing sound. Water.

"Where's it coming from?" Gale asks and all three of us head in the northern direction. These woods are long, they seem longer than the ones at home. We can't find the water though and I suddenly realise how thirsty I am.

Then we reach it. The sudden drop. I nearly fall of the edge were Gale not beside me to pull me up. It's a cliff face. Under us is a lake I think. I can't be a sea I don't think. Finnick told me that seas smell of salt. There is no salt here.

We catch our breath before speaking. Peeta points towards the gushing sounds.

"Waterfall."

He's right. It would be beautiful were everything not so confusing.

"What is this place." I breathe. The answer comes from an unknown source.

"Welcome esteemed guests, Katniss Everdeen, Gale Hawthorne and Peeta Mellark! Welcome audience of Panem. This is your president speaking! As always I'd love to welcome everyone to these Games, the 76th Hunger Games! This year, we've added a little twist. There have been no reapings, no interviews and a new set of tributes. We will have two teams this year. One, you have met, Katniss Everdeen, Peeta Mellark and Gale Hawthorne. The second team consists of the Capitol! Happy Hunger Games! And to show our good sportsmanship, we will give team one twenty-four hours to prepare themselves. There are numerous items of value scattered across this enormous arena, weapons, food. After twenty-four hours, we shall enter the arena. And I'm certain that this year will be our best Hunger Games to date! May the odds be ever in your favour!"

We are speechless. I want to scream but my mouth has abandoned me. My lungs have stopped working. I feel like I'm about to faint. My legs collapse under me. Both boys call my name and I am grabbed by two strong arms, Peeta on my right and Gale on my left. This isn't happening.

"No. No, they can't do this!" I shout. Both boys shush me at the same time. I cannot believe how calm they are about this.

My breathing is inconstant.

"We're going to die." I say, my voice calm. Gale looks at me incredulously. Peeta looks sick.

"Don't you get it! They've tried to kill us twice already! They are not going to fail for the third time!" My voice is nearly giving up on me. To my surprise, it's Gale who speaks first.

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon. Anyone who wants to win this is welcome to join me to search for weapons."

"Gale! How can you be so calm about this? He's is going to kill us!"

He leans forward to me and I think he's about to shout in my face but all he does is kiss me, gently. Then he moves his lips to my ear. For a second I am going crazy. He shouldn't be kissing me in front of everyone. But then I stop. Panem can stare. The President no longer controls me.

"Shut up. I can't have you giving up on me. I need you here."

Then he moves away and heads back for the forest. I look at Peeta. He won't meet my eyes. I wonder what he was thinking as we kissed. But there are more things that I need to worry about now. I am back in the arena. I have been given three chances. And I small voice in my head says I won't get another.

...

**This is sort of a continuation of my other story 'Forgiveness' so yeah. Reviews please.**

**LF xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**The Last Arena Chapter 2.**

**...**

We walk onward, unsure of our whereabouts but Gale leads. He knows what he's doing. If there's anyone I'd rather have in here, it's Gale. Peeta. I look at him. He still won't meet my eyes. I can't forgive him yet, though. He ruined any chance we had of defeating the Capitol.

I follow Gale trustingly.

He stops at another large cliff face. It seems we are on one big island. But this cliff is handier. It rises where we are standing and we can see some of the island. We can see most of the island from this point and I have to admit, it is sort of beautiful though I know that I will meet my death here.

Peeta points to a glinting object in the distance, on the other side of the island.

"It's the horn thing." Gale says. I nod. It is.

"The Cornucopia."

Gale turns to me rapidly.

"We need to get you some arrows and a bow. If we can get me some rope I can set traps. What about you? What can you do?" Without looking up, I know he's talking to Peeta.

"He's more combat than weapons." I answer because I'm not sure if Peeta will.

Gale shrugs though I know he's thinking that that's not going to benefit us at all here. These aren't the normal Hunger Games. The Capitol will take everything from us and they'll enjoy it.

We make our way towards it, wondering if they will have left it empty or if there will be weapons and food there.

It takes us years to reach it, at one point we got lost. But as we trundle forward and we finally reach it, we see it perfectly and it gives me a little bit of hope.

There is a bow, a good one by the looks of it and a group of arrows. Gale is staring straight at a pile of rope. Peeta is looking at numerous backpacks most probably containing food.

All at once, we step forward, reaching out for the goods we want but as soon as we do, there comes a deafening beeping sound. It rings every two seconds and immediately we step back.

"Attention competitors. A new rule has been introduced! Team one may not raid the Cornucopia until both teams have entered the arena. But to show how fair we are, we will allow team one to take one item of their choice from the Cornucopia. Team one has one minute to decide. Fifty-nine, Fifty-eight, fifty-seven..."

"We should take a backpack." Peeta decides and he reaches for it but Gale pulls him back so forcefully that he lands on the ground.

"You idiot, we're going to need something to fight with tomorrow!"

I shush them both.

"Gale," he turns to me , "you choose something."

He nods and begins climbing. At first, it's hard to see where he's going but he seems to be going in the direction of weapons rather than backpacks which is no surprise. I lean over to help Peeta up.

"Thirty-six, thirty-five..."

I hear him jump down and I turn to him to look at what he has.

"Here Catnip."

He throws the bow into my hand and I catch it. He then hands me the arrows.

"But I thought we were only allowed..."

"Shut up." He whispers rapidly. I realize why. He doesn't know if we're allowed take the arrows as well and Gale clearly wants to get out before we find out.

I nod and sling them over my shoulder.

"We need to find a safe place to camp but we move tomorrow. Somewhere for tonight but also keep a look out for a fort-like place for tomorrow. Peeta, you gather some berries. Gale and I will go hunting and we have to have a fire. It'll be safe for tonight. I think maybe we should stay out of the trees. Go for somewhere different. They'll be expecting that of me so we shouldn't."

"I think we should have a look around." Gale's voice is its normal tone and it's reassuring to me. It always makes me feel slightly braver and if there's one thing I refuse to be in this arena, I will not be weak. I refuse to let them run rings around us. I am not leaving this without a fight.

I nod.

"Good idea. Peeta? Any suggestions?" I try to be nicer to him. I know I wanted someone to blame but I really can't understand why he did it.

He looks at Gale. Gale won't look back, he's too stubborn.

"We have no idea how many are going to be coming in tomorrow. There could be thousands. Or maybe no one will come in. They will probably control it from the outside. Fires, killer animals. But they are going to drag this out. They are going to put us through hell before letting us die." Peeta finishes and I can tell he's already given up hope.

"How do you know this?" My voice is demanding. He looks up at me.

"How do you think?.."

"Oh, was it around the time where you told them where we were?" I say but he turns to me furiously.

"I didn't tell them! Cinna did! I told him and I told him to be ready!"

"Then why did you tell me you did? It's not like you couldn't have mentioned it once!"

To my surprise, it's Gale who stops the argument.

"Will you two lovebirds just shut the fuck up!"

Then instead of waiting for us to argue, he stalks ahead, keeping his eyes alert. I look at Peeta once more, not forcefully but more understanding but I follow Gale and Peeta follows me.

We walk for a while, none of us talking until I stop.

"We should set up camp here. It's a good spot, close to the water. It'll do for tonight."

Neither of the boys say anything to encourage or to discourage this decision. But I expect Gale to speak to me but now it's like his fighting alone.

"Peeta, you remember the berries from last time. Gale and I will go hunting. Meet here in about an hour." I can tell Peeta doesn't want to be left alone but there are only three of us.

Gale and I move forward to where the woods are at their biggest. It's clear that animals are inhabitants so we follow the tracks of what look like rabbit.

"Steady your bow." Gale orders. I don't argue with him. I notch an arrow and I wait for the animal to appear. As soon as it does, I let my arrow fly. In the eye.

We pick it up and clean it off in the stream beside the waterfall.

"I'm sorry." I say. He looks up.

"What for?" His voice is gruff.

"For dragging you into this. You should've stayed with Madge."

He laughs slightly.

"She really likes you, you know?" I say quietly.

"She's a nice girl." He replies.

"That's not what I meant." And I know he knows it.

He grabs the rabbit in his hand and speaks slowly.

"And you know how I feel."

I bow my head.

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do." My voice is slow and he recognises my indecision.

"Yes, you do. You just don't want to in case you hurt one of us." His voice isn't angry but understanding and I think that's one of the reasons why we understand each other so much. He'd never force me into anything.

"Come on. We better prepare ourselves."

I nod and follow him.

...

**LF xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**The Last Arena Chapter 3.**

**...**

Peeta offers to take the first watch. We have until early morning before they come and the anxiety I feel lets me lie awake without sleep until Gale notices that I am still awake. Our camp is quite large tonight and Peeta sits on the perimeter. I don't think he can hear us talking. Gale moves slightly closer to me as I look at him in the eyes.

"Why aren't you sleeping?" He asks.

"I might ask you the same thing." I reply, grinning slightly though there is nothing funny about our situation.

He reaches over and touches my forehead.

"You're freezing." He says. He reaches over and un-buttons his big coat. He drapes it around me but I protest.

"Take it. You're the best fighter here. You need sleep."

"But you're cold now."

He shrugged.

"I'll manage."

I roll my eyes.

"Of course, your male bravado is quite too big to let a female die of frostbite. Come here." I order and he laughs a small bit. It is these little moments that will get me through this. I move to lie beside him and I put half of the coat on him. We lie facing each other before I gently fall asleep.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"Katniss. Katniss!" My eyes shoot open as my vision is filled with Peeta. I move groggily before I remember where I am. I sit up.

"Are they here yet?" I ask. He shakes his head.

"One hour."

"Why didn't you wake me before this?" I ask though I'm not angry.

"You looked like you were enjoying your sleep." He looks down at Gale who I had my arm draped around. I realise it looks bad but Gale is my best friend. I stand up.

"Did you stay awake all night?" I ask him, incredulously. He shrugs.

"Peeta, you should've woke me."

"I want you to be fully awake. There will be a fight." I nod.

"Wake Gale. I'll get some food."

He walks off towards our dwindling fire from last night and tries to warm some of the meat from yesterday.

I shake Gale. He wakes immediately and looks at me. He doesn't smile.

"How much time do we have?" He asks.

"Less than an hour."

He stands up immediately and walks over to Peeta beside the fire. I meanwhile sit by the coat he gave me yesterday.

We eat quickly and Gale and Peeta have decided on a plan. We shall lie in wait at the Cornucopia. I shall stand readied with my bow. Snow said that we wouldn't be able to raid the Cornucopia until both teams are in the arena. As soon as they enter, Peeta and Gale will grab the nearest and most useful items and we will run for our lives, trying to see how many people have entered. Snow won't. He's too much of a coward but he will send his best people. But I refuse to claim the title of a coward. I will not go without a fight.

After we eat, we go towards the scene of the battle. It's a large ground but we don't plan on sticking around for a fight. We just get things and get out.

We take a look around at the items. Though he won't say it, I know Gale wants this sword that gleams in his eyes. I caught him staring at it but he won't say. He is good with a blade. Peeta is aiming for backpacks, Gale is going for weapons. And I ready my bow to cover them in case anyone takes a shot at them. We have half an hour left but we keep our eyes open. It would be just like he Capitol to play dirty tricks in already ferociously unfair Games.

The thirty minutes fly too quickly and soon we hear a siren. We all take deep breaths.

Then we see the helicopter in the sky. At least ten figures drop.

"Go!" I shout and Peeta and Gale scramble for the items as I shoot arrows at the approaching enemies.

It has begun.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**LF xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**The Last Arena Chapter 4.**

**...**

_Then we see the helicopter in the sky. At least ten figures drop._

_"Go!" I shout and Peeta and Gale scramble for the items as I shoot arrows at the approaching enemies._

_It has begun._

"Go!" I shout again even though I see both Gale and Peeta are moving quickly. But not quickly enough. Ten figures land in front of us. I see a few spectators that I recognise but there is something about the figure in front that rings a bell.

It's President Snow.

"Shoot him!" Gale shouts. I do but the arrow lands on the ground.

"Wait until the helicopter's gone! It casts a force field!" Peeta shouts and I see he has a backpack in his hand.

I stand alone in front of ten people who wish me dead most at this time. I notch another arrow but one eye is on the helicopter that is retreating slowly. My will wants me to shoot him a thousand times over but I force myself to wait. The figures begin walking forward. Once I see that the glare from the helicopter is gone, all hell breaks loose.

I shoot at Snow but he's quick for an old man and his followers jump in front of him, protectively. One of them shouts.

"It's Everdeen!" I shoot again and I hear a groan. I walk backward, nearing the Cornucopia.

"Katniss Everdeen." Snow's voice is full of bad taste. I raise my bow.

"If you value your family's life, I wouldn't shoot. He steps out from the crowd, his followers staring at us hungrily. I don't move my bow.

"What have you done with our families?" I demand but he chuckles.

"Oh, they're safe, for now. As long as you play along with our little games, no one will get hurt."

"Don't listen, Katniss. He's lying! Your family got away!" A desperate voice from behind Snow calls out. I look past him to see a familiar face, lying in a heap on the ground.

"Cinna." I breathe.

He is a bloody mess on the ground. Wounds from his side.

"What have you done to him?" I scream but it only increases Snow's enjoyment.

"A little payback for that little stunt he pulled at last year's Games."

I keep my arrow aimed at Snow's chest but my gaze keeps returning to Cinna. Despite his injuries, his face is strong. A figure lands beside me. Gale. He has a bow in his hand as well and he has his sword strapped to his back. A small backpack lies on his shoulders. Peeta lands on my other side with two knives in hand. We are ready.

"Call off your dogs, Ms. Everdeen." He chuckles. Gale stiffens beside me and he raises his own bow.

"You owe me thanks. I have given you plenty of time to prepare yourselves. You now have food, weapons, everything you need. But my generosity only stretches so far. Tell me where the rebels are hiding and we can end the pain here."

In response, I spit on the ground. His gaze flies from the ground to me again and his face is bitter.

"Very well. Let the Games begin!"

His followers sprint forward towards us and Peeta is the first to move. His knives are spinning in the air as he clashes with a large male. Both Gale and I ready our bows.

Snow hangs behind and I battle my way through the approaching war-men but most of them go for the boys. Snow wants to kill me himself. I run through them forcefully and raise an arrow to my enemy.

In response, he holds up a small silver object with various circular colours on it. It's a remote.

"The Games' remote." It controls everything inside the arena. The weather, the canon, the projections of deaths, everything. He raises an eyebrow.

"One button, , and everyone in this arena dies. One button."

I can't agree to kill them but I don't say anything. I send an arrow flying into his thigh.

It bounces off him as though he's made of rubber.

"Katniss!" Peeta's voice calls me back and I run. I run for my life. We can't win. He has the remote and unbeatable armour.

Gale, Peeta and I sprint for ward back to our camp to pick things up though I know we are in no hurry. Snow will let me think about his offer. He needs me to tell me where the rebels are to defeat them but I won't. Not now, not ever.

...

"Are you sure?" Peeta asks, I nod. We have set up camp beside the base of the waterfall and I find the sound of gushing water comforting at this time.

We have done unusually well, though I know it was planned that way.

Peeta got three backpacks filled with food and medical supplies and flung one over to Gale. Gale got an extra bag of arrows, a sword, two knives for Peeta, a bow and some rope.

They struck down two people though injuries were many. Gale got a slash across his cheek and both of them have bruises but it could've been a lot worse.

"Here." I call Gale over and he stalks over, blood streaking his face. I dab at his wound with cloth.

"Katniss, no need to baby me. I am capable."

"My mother's a healer."

"You wouldn't know a dock leaf if it slapped you in the face." He grins. Peeta chimes in.

"She healed my leg."

Gale considers this.

"No wonder it's prosthetic." Peeta laughs with him at that one. It kind of helps me think that the worse situations can bring out the best in people.

...

**Okay. Hope you liked it.**

**LF xoxo**

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**LF xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**The Last Arena Chapter 5.**

**...**

Peeta wakes first again but Gale and I shared this watch. Peeta needed his sleep. We wake early, my guess would be around six -ish in the morning but who knows? It might even be night time but Snow had changed it with the remote.

"Snow has the Games' remote. He can control everything inside the arena. I want to destroy it." The boys nod but they don't speak. Gale still has a slash on his face but it sounds weird but it makes him look even more determined. Like he understands that it is literally life or death.

We eat. Our food from the backpacks seem limitless . We have three loaves of bread, pieces of meat wrapped in foil, apples, various fruits, bottles of water, berries, everything we could've hoped for really but it offers no comfort to see how much food we have. All that matters is that we get out of here and we get out quickly.

Gale and Peeta took out two yesterday. I got one with an arrow. I am annoyed with myself because I know I could've done much better than that but I focused far too much on Snow. I refuse to address him as the President.

There are seven left out there, desperate to kill us, baying for blood. My thoughts keep going back to my family and what has happened to them. Gale and I decided to break in whilst Haymitch in charge of Finnick and Beetee was going in from the back. Something must've gone wrong. But at least Madge and my family are safe.

We aren't sure what to do, whether we should hunt them or let them find us. In the end, we decide that today will be the day of planning.

My job is to light the fire so I go out searching for firewood seeing as Peeta stated that "I was the girl on fire." I still am and I am going to burn the Capitol alive. I wanted to argue that Peeta was technically on fire too but Gale and he are getting on okay now and I don't want to ruin any chance we have of a solid team.

It doesn't take me too long so I decide to get a bit more for either tomorrow or tonight to save a journey in the dark. One my way back I hear them talking. About me.

"How long?" It's Gale's voice.

"Since I was five. She came in with the cutest little red dress and it's like the girl on fire all over again. I just always have. What about you? I mean..."

"I was about fourteen. I'd seen her before at our fathers funerals and we both got medals. Sold mine for three lamb chops. Then I was hunting in the woods one day and I caught her at one of my traps and I hope you're enjoying our conversation, Catnip?"

He hasn't even turned around but Gale's ears are so acute from hunting that I know he's heard me.

I pretend I dropped the logs and make a show of picking them all up.

"What?" I ask innocently as I place the logs on our temporary fireplace. Peeta looks convinced but Gale looks slightly amused.

"Nothing." He mutters and for some reason I think it's to spare Peeta's feelings which is very unlike him. Or maybe it's to spare me embarrassment. Either way, I'm grateful.

"Hey, you got enough for two days." Peeta says and I glare at him.

"Maybe the boy who was on fire should get them next time?"

"No, he's my new drinking partner. If we drank of course. Sorry, Catnip." Gale says and takes another swig of water.

"I thought you two couldn't stand each other." I say. They both shrug.

"We can't." They both put in and I give up.

"Gale can get it next time." Peeta suggests and Gale glares at him.

"Do I look like an idiot who was on fire?"

I roll my eyes. It weird how the situation can be so grave and they can still be laughing.

I light the fire and Gale starts roasting the pieces of meat because they will go off.

I send Peeta out to collect more berries. I know we have plenty but I don't want to be too dependent on the food we already have in case we need it later on.

As Gale and I tear the chinks of meat to pieces, I find the need to ask him something.

"Do you think we'll make it?"

He doesn't look up until my eyes meet his and then they only do because it's fair.

"Hard to say. You've been here before."

"They want us dead."

"Well done, Captain obvious."

I crack a small smile. It's a private joke. Gale and I used to always say it to each other but hearing it now has comfort to me.

"What if they killed them?" My smile has vanished and I doubt it'll be returning any time soon.

"Haymitch, Beetee and Finnish?"

"Finnick."

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

"Who knows? Maybe they were smart and got out. What's killing you inside is not knowing but you have to focus on what's happening now. You have to stay alive. You're the Mockingjay."

I bow my head. Then I raise it and I crawl over to Gale's side of the fire and I hug him, just to feel the comfort and warmth of home. He smells like the woods of District 12. I never want to forget that smell, as long as I live. I bury my face in his strong shoulders and his arms wrap around me.

"Katniss?"

"Yeah?" I think I know what he's about to say but I don't want him to say it. I don't want him to say that he loves me. I love him but I love Peeta as well. I promise I will hurt neither of them.

"I know we'll make it."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**LF xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**Warning: Gale is shirtless for this.**

**The Last Arena Chapter 6.**

**...**

It is mine and Peeta's night for look out so I took the first watch. I would've stayed up all night to let those two get some rest but Peeta insisted that I wake him after a few hours. Of course, the sleeping arrangements changed when I started the watch, noticing that Gale's distant personality got the better of him and he edged to the other side of the camp and Peeta stayed on his side. The night is too cold for me and I can't help but let my teeth chatter for a bit, envying Gale for his thick coat.

I don't know how long I've been on the watch because at one point I think I might've fallen asleep for a few minutes because when I wake up, I'm covered in a coat and I look over at Gale and he has no coat. The night is long and I only have to face half of it.

Peeta wakes up by himself and tells me to get some sleep. I am too tired to argue and I drape half of the coat over Gale and half over myself. He is funny when he's sleeps. He sometimes speaks and once or twice he sat up and looked around and then lay back down. His face is a lot more serene, opposing his glares and scowls and he sometimes smiles. I think about it quite when I can't sleep beside him. Another thing is that he's unusually warm.

I oversleep. I find Gale washing his shirt in the lake and Peeta lighting a fire. I stretch a little before getting up and I decide I'll wash my clothes too but maybe not when the boys are around.

Gale twists his wet shirt and positions it beside the fire, avoiding Peeta clearly and Peeta is sitting awkwardly as well but in an argument he'd never win against Gale. I'd never win against Gale.

"What's the plan for today?" Peeta asks though the question is clearly directed at me

I'm not sure but I doubt that Snow will let us have another quiet day. Yesterday, both teams were planning. My plan is to find Snow and kill him but of course, my plans are never really fool-proof.

"Should we hunt?" I ask. Peeta raises an eyebrow.

"For food or..." I don't finish the sentence. I don't need to.

"We have plenty of food." Peeta says. I understand why he wants to start hunting. He wants to get this over with. So do I. So does Gale even though he's not speaking.

"We need to find out where their camp is. Take strategic time and ambush..."

"Come on, Katniss. They're going to find us first. What are the odds of us sneaking up on the people who are in complete control?" Gale puts in. Both Peeta and I look at him in shock. His scepticism isn't a shock to me but the bluntness and truth in his voice is and the fact that they will probably ambush our camp is frightening.

"We need to move." He says and I agree. I begin packing our stuff. After a few minutes, I see that Peeta is still sitting down.

"Help me!" I say, annoyance creeping into my voice.

"We don't need to move." Is his reply and the two of us stare at him.

"What are you, suicidal?" Gale asks and continues packing. I stop and listen.

"No, and seeing as you are the most depressed person out of the three of us, I wouldn't be passing judgement."

"I'm not the idiot sitting down whilst Snow and his minions stalk us!"

"You should!"

"Why? Unlike you, I don't hate myself so much that I want to die."

Peeta smirks.

"Don't hate yourself? You should, after all you put her through! You know the reason Snow got suspicious of our act was when you started kissing her? You realise that just for your satisfaction that she nearly die..."

He doesn't get to finish because Gale, quicker than I've ever seen him move, grabs the top of Peeta's shirt and shoves him against a small tree aggressively. He's angry than I've ever seen him.

"My fault! If you hadn't made kissing faces at her from the fucking start, none of us would've been in this fucking mess!"

"Gale." I shout warningly but I don't separate them because Peeta won't fight back.

"Your fault!" Peeta shouts at him.

"She is my best friend!" Gale spits at him, his hands tightening into fists drastically tight.

"You wish. All you've done for her is make her life hell!"

Gale's has had enough. He pulls Peeta away from the tree and punches him straight in the face. His nose erupts in a fountain of blood and he stumbles backward.

"Stop!" I shout at them and I grab Gale's shoulder to pull him back. It's not forceful but he knows what it means. He stands back but his eyes are filled with hatred.

Peeta stands up but his pinching the top of his nose. I go up to help but he pushes me away.

"Leave me alone!"

"Peeta, don't. Just let me help..."

"Are you coming or what?" Gale speaks briefly and his voice is bored.

I look to hi and then back to Peeta.

"Peeta, come on." I say but he looks at me like I have three heads.

"I'm not going with him."

"Ditto."

"Will you two just stop?" I insist. Gale throws a backpack around his shoulder and looks at me. I don't know what to do.

"Gale, please." I ask. He knows what I'm asking but he doesn't move. I take it as a yes.

"Peeta, please. The only way for us to get out of this is if we work together." He doesn't say anything so I look over to Gale and begin talking to him. I start asking him about what he thinks we should do and that if he punches Peeta again this isn't going to work. Our thoughts are broken by a shocked scream. We turn around rapidly to see Peeta being carried away by a figure attached to a helicopter.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**LF xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**The Last Arena Chapter 7.**

**...**

"Peeta!" I scream but he is being dragged into the helicopter mercilessly. I am about to scream at Gale to help me but I see he is already aiming arrows at the engine.

"Come on!" I shout and the two of us begin sprinting aimlessly after it.

We keep following it, shouting his name but nothing happens. As we begin to get tired and lose speed, the helicopter disappears.

The two of us stop in the middle of the forest, unsure of where to go.

"Which way did it go?" I ask.

"It didn't. It just disappeared."

"It can't have!"

"Katniss..."

"No. He did this on purpose!"

I am fuming. Due to my unfocused mind, Peeta was taken from us.

"They won't kill him. Not yet. They need you to tell them where the rebels are. If you don't, they kill him. We have to figure out a way to drag it out..."

"Stop."

"What?"

"Can you hear that?"

I heard it. The faint but growing louder sound of crunching leaves. An approacher. Both of us draw our bows.

I have tensed and my hand is gripping my bow so tightly that I'm afraid the wood might snap but I look to Gale and his hunter eyes are focused entirely on the bush where if there is an approacher, our arrows will meet its body.

We both draw a breath at the same time and our hands draw the string back ever so slightly more as the noise grows louder.

"Ten seconds." Gale mutters and we wait.

Then a small girl bursts out from the bush and both of us shot.

Madge screams and ducks and luckily both arrows fly over her.

"Don't do that again!" She screams but both Gale and I are still in shock at seeing her.

"Madge? What are you..." She runs up and gives me a hug.

"I've missed you. I knew you'd be okay!" She whispers and breaks lose. She then hugs Gale, who's face reads "Help me." After a few seconds, he loosens and hugs her back properly. I feel a pang of something in my stomach that lasts until she breaks free from him.

"What are you doing here?" I ask. She pauses.

"Ever since Snow came into this arena, the Capitol's gone nuts. They wanted him gone and he took all his most faithful men with him. They let us in and we are going to finish this as a team." Her voice was certain of the last fact.

"Wait. Us?" Gale asks.

She nods.

"Haymitch! Prim!" All at once, Haymitch, Prim, my mother, Beetee, Finnick emerge from the bush. Haymitch has armour on and it has two arrows sticking out of it, He looks annoyed. Nothing's changed.

I run up and give my sister and my mother a hug. Madge stands quite awkwardly beside Gale. I feel a pang of guilt as I notice both of them watching me and my family. There's didn't survive. Well, Madge's family didn't. No one has heard a thing about Gale's.

They all swap stories about how they got here. Haymitch and his group were smart enough to get out when the rescue mission went wrong. My mother and Prim saw us as they introduced the 76th Hunger Games and rushed to the Capitol, demanding that she be sent in with me. I admire her. Never have I felt so much compassion for my mother since my father died.

"They took Peeta." I say. Madge looks genuinely worried.

"We know." My mother speaks briefly. "We saw the helicopter."

"We have to rescue him!" Madge says. I agree and I am ready to march up to Snow but Gale and Haymitch agree that this needs proper planning. Rescuing Peeta will also mean killing Snow and destroying the Hunger Games.

"We should go in a bit classier." Haymitch says.

"We have to move our camp." I say.

"Why bother anymore? We're on the winning side. If they come for us, they're going to die. Believe it or not, they're not stupid." I nod.

We take all of them back to our camp. They haven't eaten in a while so we share out what was in the backpacks and we are mostly full after the meal. We won't need it. We are going to finish this tomorrow and finish this for good.

Haymitch, Gale and I are clearly the ringleaders. We make decisions. The others make suggestions. I am not comfortable in this situation but I keep it anyway. I must become the Mockingjay.

Gale seems more distant now that he knows we are going to win. He's never been to well at expressing happiness and this time is no exception. But I can tell by the lights in his eyes that he is excited. So am I. The chance to destroy the Hunger Games, the corruption in the Capitol and President Snow is too hard to resist and I will show them no mercy. They never showed Rue, Cato, Clove or any of the other dead tributes any mercy, they deserve a taste of their own medicine. And they shall be given it.

"We need something that will really sting Snow, something that will make him remember that he is over and we are in control." Gale says and he looks at me. I am confused but after a minute, his intentions are clear.

"Guys, I think Gale has an idea." I say. Gale smirks.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**LF xoxo**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**The Last Arena Chapter 8.**

**...**

I watch eagerly as Gale retells his idea in full, watching his lips and how his eyes light up in anticipation. Not everyone understands at first but as he explains, the group gets quiet and I know they think it's a long shot but it's the best chance we have at getting Peeta back and in time they understand.

It's an idea but it's not a full-blown plan. We decide not to take action until Snow contacts "Me and Gale." We assume they don't know that the others are with us and it will work perfectly to our advantage. We outnumber them.

My mother and Finnick are one team. Prim and Beetee are another. Haymitch and Madge are another and Gale and I are put together as well.

After the plans are made, I speak to my mother and my sister privately. Strangely enough, Gale and Haymitch are getting on. They speak together and once or twice Haymitch gives me an approving glance. I wonder what it is about.

We eat again seeing as we need to keep our strength up but I don't really feel like eating. It's only down to Gale that I eat at all and I know better than to argue with him. After we eat, we wait. Finnick takes Gale to one side and Finnick seems eager to talk. Prim is taking a look at some of the plants and my mother joins her. Finnick seems eager to talk to Gale and I don't think I'm invited into the conversation so I sit beside Haymitch.

"You've done well, I suppose congrats are in order."

"I haven't done anything yet." I say and I give him a sceptical look.

He pauses before speaking again.

"Nice boy, your Gale."

"Well, he's not 'mine', I mean, he's my best friend but...yeah. Yeah, he is."

"Looks like our Peeta has some competition then."

"You know, it seems like most people are more interested in my love life than in my actual survival so if you don't mind..."

"Come off it, Sweetheart, you're not fooling anyone with that speech. I'm guessing this is the one you were upset about on the train last year."

I look at him and it takes me a while to decipher his words.

"You mean, the engagement?"

"You know what I mean."

"Look, I just didn't want to be rushed into marriage, okay? It should be my decision, okay? And now that Snow will be out of the picture..."

"Don't tell me you were planning on marrying him." Gale's voice sends a weird shiver up my spine and he moves from behind me to beside me.

"What are we talking about?" He asks and he raises an eyebrow. I shrug. Haymitch rolls his eyes.

"If you two will excuse me.." He trails off and stumbles forward, walking over to my mother.

"What were ye talking about?" I ask him. He shrugs.

"When this is over, Finnick's planning on taking his Annie back to 12. A new life for them. I told him about the lake and he seems pretty enthusiastic."

"It'll be nice to have him living near when this all over. I wonder what'll happen? Who'll take over?"

Gale shrugs.

"I don't care anymore."

"Gale, they might be still alive." He bows his head. I place a hand on his arm. He doesn't acknowledge it.

"Haymitch likes you." I say. I'm not sure where it comes from but it does and he looks up with the weirdest look on his face.

"Oh, great. You know, my aspiration in life is complete. I'm liked by a drunk."

"He's not that bad." I argue. He shrugs.

"He's sound enough, I suppose."

"Look, when this is over, you and me and everyone are going back to 12 and we never have to lay sight on this place again."

I'm not sure where it comes from but it does. I lean over and my lips brush against his. He snares my chin and our lips brush again. I take up the same position as last time, wrapping my fingers around the front of his shirt and inhaling his scent deeply, feeling the warmth of his body pressed to mine. I feel alive as if I know anything is possible now, Snow will be defeated and we will go home. Gale and I. Gale and I.

"I love you." My voice is small but recognisable. I feel Gale's arms tense up at my words and I'm not sure if his feelings have changed. They probably have. Of course, I was too engrossed in my own problems that I never noticed how swiftly he could make them go away. But if he says nothing, my body will fall.

"I love you." Is his reply, his voice smooth and perfect.

We sit together, wrapped around each other, waiting for anything to happen. But I notice that for once, I am satisfied. My life has taken an unexpected turn and I love it. I love him.

We stay like that until we hear the petrified scream of my little sister. She points up to the sky.

Madge screams as well. In the sky, painted perfectly is the face of a very familiar boy. Peeta.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**LF xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**The Last Arena Chapter 9.**

**...**

His face looks serene as though he is at peace. How can he be at peace? The images don't add up. Both Gale and I break apart at the same time and my facial expression changes.

They have killed him. They lit up the sky with his face. I have dreaded this for three straight years and now it comes and I am at a loss for words. My fury isn't and I shout. Haymitch swears loudly but everyone else is silent. The only silence broken is by Gale.

"Come on! This is war, isn't it? So far, we've let them walk all over us! Not anymore! Let's finish this!" He shouts. I grab my bow and nod to him. Gale throws Finnick his sword and I give Prim a knife to protect herself and mother with. Beetee isn't fighting; he's not much of a fighter. He's smarter than all of us though and we are going to need his intelligence.

We run forward, unsure of where we're going but desperate to finish this once for all.

"Wait!" Beetee shouts. We all stop.

"The most logical place would be for them to set up camp would be for them would be somewhere up high, somewhere for them to park their helicopter."

Something in my head clicks.

"The cliff...They're on the cliff!"

We surge forward, me in the lead and I run full speed, refusing my breaths desperation and willing to do anything at this point. Gale is close at my heels and he has a bow in his hands. I quickly remove mine from my bag and load whilst running. Catching up with Gale, I see his face. I'm not sure at all why he's running next to me. He should hate Peeta. I wouldn't blame him if he even hated me. I hate myself for putting them both through this hell and to take it back, I'd do anything. They are both too different for me but they both represent a different part of me. Gale is my logical, hunting, troublesome side whereas Peeta is my forgetful, worriless side but without either of them, I know I'd be lost. My heart is weird, it cannot decide for me and my brain is cutting out whenever the question arrives in one of my thoughts. It feels like a hurricane, scattering thought to and fro and all I can think about or anticipate is the present. I cannot think about the future as the two possibilities are insanely different and to choose one would be losing the other forever.

His determined expression changes as we see the top of the cliff. We reach it together, staying out of sight in the bushes that conceal animals. The others approach from behind but the two of us motion for them to get down. They do and I can't help but look at my little sister's expression. The fear in her beautiful blue eyes is startling and it's frightening for me to see it in both hers and my mothers. Haymitch looks indifferent as if he's wishing he were drunk and Finnick is thinking about Annie. Poor fragile Annie. The love of his life. I can tell by just looking at his expression that not being with her is killing him. Him being in the place that drove her insane. His mind is racing with these thoughts and I feel guilty for complaining about my own love.

Beetee looks fine and ready and Madge looks worried. I look back at Gale again. His untamed dark hair is all that greets me because he is looking through the bush and I'm not sure what he can see but it makes me uneasy.

When he turns, I know its bad news.

"I can't see him."

There is no need for anymore explanation. I know he is gone. They killed him in spite of me and my chest pangs with remorse. My eyes, once so brave are releasing small droplets of tears and my hands are shaking violently. I can't control them. I look up and see Gale, his face revealing nothing but one look at my tear-riddled face is enough to make him wrap an arm around me and I cling to him tightly. Gale is so warm but I am so cold. Death has stolen one of my best friends and it is a loss I can never forget. Gale takes his other hand and begins rubbing my back. It is comforting and I place my head in his shoulder. I turn my head to everyone else. Madge has tears in her eyes as well. Her hands are balled into her fists and she wishes she had someone to cling to. I realise how lucky I have been to have Gale. He has forgiven me for everything and now he has to put up with me crying over a boy he has never liked.

"You stay here, I'll take care of Snow..." Gale starts but I pull him back down.

"You're not going without me!" I say indignantly, trying to keep myself together but he shakes his head.

"Katniss, you are in no condition to go out there."

Tears are coming again. I grip onto his jacket . I kiss him once, carefully. Then I grab my bow and give him a nod. He doesn't argue.

He motions for Haymitch and Finnick to move up to take our place. Even in the silence, I can tell where he's going with this plan. He and I will approach; take shots at everyone besides Snow. Once we outnumber him by two, Finnick and Haymitch will help. Madge, Prim and my mother are to stay with Beetee and are only to help if we are in dire need of it.

Gale and I brace ourselves and then we take shots from behind the bush. Two people fall down dead.

Then we jump out. I take the right side and he takes the left. Everyone has leapt up. Snow looks amused. I will tear the grin from his face painfully and I will enjoy it.

A large fighter approaches Gale without delay and they have it, a full blown fist fight.

I am more fortunate. There is one woman, I recognise her face and her skill with a blade is second to none. She throws left and right and were it not for my quick reflexes, I would be a permanent feature on the tree behind me. One of her knives snag my leg and I cry out in pain. The woman falls, not by my arrow but by Gale's and I see he has not escaped injury but the man he fought with is lying face down behind him. I rip the knife from my leg and fling it to the ground. The pain is bearable but anything that will slow me down from avenging Peeta is an enemy of mine and I refuse to complain about the pain no matter how much it hurts.

A soon as I draw an arrow, I feel a pull on my back and I land on my back. My attacker aims a knife for my heart but I kick up with my good foot. It's not powerful but it gives me time to get up and defend myself. He grabs my arm and twists it around my back. I yelp in pain but I kick where my father taught me where to kick a man and he keels over in agony. I shoot him before he can stand. I notch an arrow and turn. I am greeted by the face of my worst enemy. I spit in his face and aim the arrow at his face.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**LF xoxo**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**The Last Arena Chapter 10.**

**...**

He laughs. He actually has the nerve to laugh as my disgust hits him full force in the face. His laugh repulses me. I hit him full in the face with my fist. I want him to pay. I want him to feel the pain he made Peeta feel. I want him to feel the pain I will feel for the rest of my life because of this loss.

"Now, now, Ms. Everdeen. We must calm ourselves or we do no one else any good." My eyes focus on the blood pouring from his face and I don't see the gun in his hand until he cocks it, readying it to shoot.

Gale stops in his tracks and so does his fighter. His fighter moves away but Gale does not move. He can't. There is a gun pointed straight at his heart.

He knows I will not jeopardize Gale's life.

"Now, we are all going to calm down, aren't we?"

Gale says nothing but I'm afraid that even that amount of rebellion will be enough to set off a spark in Snow's mind. He is a madman.

"Yes." I whisper.

"Good. Ah. This must be your handsome cousin. Come here, boy. Stand by her. After all, she will need someone to protect her now that the love of her life is gone. Stand by her." His voice is demanding but Gale, following only his own rules, won't.

"Go fuck yourse..."

"Gale." My voice is warning. I cannot lose Gale and I refuse to let him risk his own life.

He doesn't move but he looks at me apologetically.

"Move boy if you value her life."

Gale moves, slowly, but he moves nonetheless and I breathe a sigh of relief. He stands beside me and gives me a weird look but I don't care. As long as he's safe. Snow relaxes, I notice and that's a good sign for us. He is not completely focused. My grip tightens on my bow.

"Well, this is a change. I am too accustomed to seeing the little blonde boy. But I have seen you before. Where was it again? Ah yes, in those little..."

"Woods beside District 12, Okay, we get it! You saw me kiss her."

Snow raises an eyebrow.

"Well, you said it, not I."

He raises the gun and presses it against Gale's heart. I inhale loudly. Snow looks at me.

"You have a complaint, Ms. Everdeen? I told you how easily I could kill him off."

"Don't." I say quietly.

"What was that?"

"Please. Don't. I'm the one who caused this. Gale has done nothing."

Snow considers this.

"What say you, boy?"

"My name's not boy."

Snow is still expecting an answer and I will Gale to give him one.

"Tell your dog to speak, ."

"I have a better idea." Gale moves so quickly I don't even process his movements until he is holding his bow loaded against Snow's head.

"Drop the gun." His voice is vicious. Snow doesn't drop it. Instead he points it at me. We have hit a stalemate. Gale doesn't move. Neither does Snow.

"Say goodbye to Panem, Ms. Everdeen. You won't be returning." He cocks his gun and shoots.

I feel no pain. I look down to my heart and there is no blood. Gale is uninjured too which is a relief seeing as when the shot went off. But Snow falls face first into the ground. Behind him, my little sister, Primrose, stands with a gun in her hands and it was aimed at Snow.

My little sister has just killed the President.

She rushes forward to me and tackles me in a hug. I hug both her and Gale at the same time. Gale breaks away and shots the last person on Snow's side.

We are free.

Everyone breaks out from the bush together, my mother in front and she scoops Prim up in her hands.

I see something small in Snow's pocket. I pick it up and everyone looks at it in surprise.

It's the game's remote.

I hand it up to Haymitch who takes it carefully. His eyes inspect ever inch of the remote, gathering information.

"What now?" I ask. Haymitch looks at me, oddly.

"It's time we got the hell out of here."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**That was the last chapter but there will be an epilogue.**

**LF xoxo**


	11. Ten Years Later

**Disclaimer: I'm not Suzanne Collins so...**

**The Last Arena .**

**Ten years Later.**

**...**

I sit by the lake of what used to be District 12. I still remember those days when Gale and I used to go hunting for food. Now all we have to do is walk ten minutes to the shop. The fence was cut down and we decided to live in the place that held so many better memories for us.

The lake is still. There is no wind and I happily wait until Gale returns.

It takes no longer than ten minutes and happy as I am to wait for them, I am ecstatic when they return. I never hear Gale approach. His hunting skills never left and they won't. Peeta, however cannot master the silence and insists that he will have to make more sound to cover them both.

"Mummy!" He runs up to me and wraps his six year old hands around me tightly. I turn slightly and see Gale, admiring his son.

Peeta is too like Gale to stay doing nothing and he decides to get changed to do a bit of swimming. We watch him from the bank.

I take Gale's hand in my own and turn it slightly. He smiles slightly. He really is beautiful when he smiles though he was never much of a smiler when we were younger. But life is so much better now. The Capitol was destroyed and all the survivors voted on a new President.

President Abernathy.

My mother stayed in our house in Victor's village and continued her healing though there is not a lot of whipping going on anymore. Prim is working with mother full time. Everdeen and Daughter.

Madge took her father's place and was elected Mayor of our new village. She is doing fantastically.

Finnick and Annie moved to our village and though Annie's mind hasn't improved, her health has immensely and Finnick is much too pleased.

Gale and I married when I turned twenty and we had Peeta during the same year. We moved to the small cement house by the lake and though it is small, it fits both our personality's and we have forgotten about the argument we had their all those years ago.

Gale's mother and Vick were killed in the bombing of District 12. Posy and Rory survived and we found them upon our return to our home.

Peeta's waves to us from the lake and we wave and smile back.

"I have something for you." Gale says. I turn to him surprised.

He takes something from his pocket.

"Peeta found it in the woods this morning." He takes out a small golden brooch with the symbol of a bird on it. My Mockingjay.

"Where did you find it?" I asked and he pointed to Peeta.

"He came bounding up to me with it and asked me what it was. I said it used to be yours."

I smile at him and kiss him. He kisses me back and we hear Peeta groaning from the lake. We laugh together. Our life is full of these little moments that even make the memories of Panem and the Hunger Games bearable.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**Thank you guys so much for all the support! I have to give a thanks to Lostliveson4eva because they reviewed to every single chapter!**

**LF xoxo**


End file.
